Gara-Gara Fanfic
by Violetta Clark
Summary: "YAH! Seriously, what's wrong with you?" teriak Jessica kesal. Tapi Tiffany tidak memperdulikannya. Yang terpenting sekarang Jessica tidak membaca tulisan memalukan tersebut. "Kau benar-benar tidak boleh melihatnya, Jessi." Kata Tiffany seraya membuat suaranya terdengar tegas. Cast : JeTi/ Don't Like Don't Read!


"**GARA-GARA FANFIC!"**

**Main Cast : Jessica-Tiffany**

**Other Cast : SNSD's member**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Gak jelas**

**Warning : Ending gaje, alur rush, typo(s), a lil bit shoujo-ai contets, and so on. I've warned you!**

**Happy reading ^^**

Tiffany Hwang sedang menatap layar notebook di depannya dengan serius, sesekali wajah cantiknya tampak seperti menahan malu dengan semburat merah muda yg muncul di kedua pipinya. Tangannya menggerakkan mouse di genggamannya sembari matanya dengan lincah meneliti atau membaca satu per-satu kalimat yang tertera pada notebook pinknya.

"Hey Tiff! Kau sedang apa?"

Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Tiffany.

"J-Jessi bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?" tanya Tiffany terkejut

Saking sibuknya membaca sesuatu yang-entah-apa di notebooknya, Tiffany sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran sahabatnya, Jessica Jung.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Gampang saja, kau tidak mengunci pintu kamarmu, dan tentu saja aku bisa dengan mudah masuk kesini. Kau pikir aku ini apa? Hantu yang bisa tembus melalui pintu?" Jessica menyerocos panjang lebar sambil sedikit merengut. Tiffany hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja melihatnya. Jessica yang dikenal dingin dan tidak banyak bicara, menjadi begitu berbeda jika bersama dengan Tiffany.

"T-Tapi itu menganggu privasi orang, kau tahu?" balas Tiffany mencoba untuk menutupi kegugupan dan keterkejutannya.

Jessica mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Kau aneh sekali hari ini. Sejak kapan kau punya privasi, eh? Bukankah setiap hari juga begini? Aku tidak perlu meminta izinmu jika ingin masuk kekamarmu, begitu juga denganmu."

Tiffany menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, "T-tapi..."

Jessica menghela napasnya perlahan. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kau baca? Sepertinya kau kelihatan serius sekali."

Mendengar pertanyaan Jessica tersebut, Tiffany buru-buru menutup notebooknya sambil tersenyum dengan gugup, "E-eh? B-bukan apa-apa! Hehe." Ia mencoba untuk mengeluarkan eye-smile terbaiknya demi membuat Jessica tidak curiga.

"Oh, let me see."

Jessica mengambil laptop berstiker pink tersebut dan langsung membukanya.

"WHAT? ANDWAEE!"

Tiffany dengan cepat mengambil notebooknya dari tangan Jessica. Dan dengan cepat pula ia menyembunyikan notebooknya di bawah bantal (?)

"YAH! Seriously, what's wrong with you?" teriak Jessica kesal. Tapi Tiffany tidak memperdulikannya. Yang terpenting sekarang Jessica tidak membaca tulisan memalukan tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar tidak boleh melihatnya, Jessi." Kata Tiffany seraya membuat suaranya terdengar tegas.

"Awh, why not?" Jessica mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tapi entah kenapa itu malah terlihat imut di mata Tiffany. Eh, tunggu. Apa ia baru saja ia mengatakan Jessica imut? Oh tidak! Otaknya pasti sudah terkotaminasi oleh tulisan tadi! Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Jessica ikut merasakannya!

"You just can't. Now get out of my room, i need some privacy."

Jessica menyipitkan matanya curiga. Kenapa Tiffany tiba-tiba jadi berubah seperti ini? Hm, something went wrong! "Oh c'mon Tiff, what kind of privacy that you need? Serahasia itu kah sampai kau tidak ingin aku melihatnya?"

Tiffany mendesah pelan. "Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga, Jessi. Trust me."

Semakin Tiffany menutupinya, semakin Jessica penasaran di buatnya. Tapi Jessica tidak akan menyerah, ia harus tahu apa yang Tiffany sembunyikan darinya.

"Okay then. Get your privacy." Jessica berkata sambil beranjak bangun dan keluar dari kamar bernuansa pink tersebut.

"Sorry Jessi."

Jessica tersenyum sekilas sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Tiffany. Tiffany terpaku sesaat. Hey, apakah jantungnya baru saja berdetak dengan cepat? Ya. Tentu saja. Ia dapat merasakan debaran-debaran keras di jantungnya. Dan ini bukan karena senyuman Jessica kan? Bukan kan? Semoga saja bukan. Argh! Ini semua gara-gara tulisan sialan itu!

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Jessica berjalan menuju meja makan dengan malas sambil sesekali menguap. Dilihatnya Hyoyeon, Yuri, Taeyeon dan Seohyun sedang menata dan mempersiapkan sarapan untuk mereka semua. Jessica menghampiri mereka dan ikut mengambil beberapa piring untuk di tata di meja makan.

"Sica? Kau kesambet apa bangun sepagi ini?" tanya Taeyeon heran melihat 'Sleeping Beauty' seperti Jessica bisa bangun sepagi ini. Biasanya ia yang paling susah di bangunkan untuk sarapan.

"Aku lapar." Jawab Jessica singkat.

"Kau ini butuh makan juga ya? Aku pikir yang kau butuhkan itu hanya tidur saja. Haha." Kata Yuri sambil tertawa dan membuat Jessica mendengus.

"Aku juga manusia, Kwon Yuri!"

"Memangnya siapa yang mengatakan kau ini bidadari?"

"S3ne dan GorJess Spazzer. Di mata mereka aku ini seperti bidadari." Jawab Jessica santai dan sedikit –atau sangat- narsis.

"Aigoo! Perutku tiba-tiba mulas." Yuri memegang perutnya sambil memasang ekspresi pura-pura muntah dan membuat Jessica menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah cukup bercandanya. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil." lerai Yoona yang baru saja bangun dan langsung ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kembaranmu itu memang sangat childish, Yoong!" kata Jessica sambil tetap menatap Yuri dengan tajam.

"Huh? Siapa kembaranku?" tanya Yoona bingung.

"Tentu saja Kwon Yuri!"

"Aww... jangan menyebar fitnah Sica. Mana mungkin aku punya kembaran bertubuh seperti triplek dengan dada rata sedangkan aku sangat sexy?"

Yuri langsung di hadiahi tatapan tajam nan menusuk berkat ucapannya itu. Dan itu tentu saja bukan dari Jessica, melainkan dari Yoona.

"Kalau begini terus kapan makannya? Aku LAPAR!" teriak Sooyoung memecah suasana dan hawa tidak enak yang tadi menyelimuti mereka.

Taeyeon hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan salah satu membernya tersebut. "Kkaja, kita sarapan sekarang."

Mereka pun berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Tapi... ada satu kursi yang kosong. Dan itu artinya ada salah satu member yang belum bangun.

"Mana Tiffany?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Sepertinya belum bangun." Jawab Sunny

Ah, Tiffany! Tiba-tiba saja Jessica mengingat kelakuan aneh dan rahasia yang ditutupinya semalam. Dan dia punya rencana untuk membongkar itu semua.

"Biar aku saja yang membangunkan Tiffany."

Jessica langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kearah kamar Tiffany. Ia mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya. Ah, tidak di kunci ternyata. Dasar ceroboh! Padahal semalam dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia sedang butuh privasi. Seharusnya ia mengunci pintu kamarnya!

Jessica masuk dengan perlahan dan mendapati Tiffany sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Saking nyenyaknya gadis itu sampai tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya.

Mata Jessica mengitari dan meneliti setiap sudut ruangan bernuansa pink ini. Dimana Tiffany menyimpannya? Matanya terus menjelajah kesegala arah sampai akhirnya ia melihat benda mungil berwarna –tentu saja- pink tersebut terletak begitu saja di atas meja.

Jessica bergegas berjalan kearah meja tersebut. Kemudian ia mengambil benda pink tersebut dan segera keluar dari kamar Tiffany.

"Tiffany Hwang, i know your secret." Kata Jessica sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kemudian gadis itu beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu...**

"Kenapa Jessica unnie lama sekali? Aku bisa mati kelaparan!" teriak Sooyoung frustasi karena cacing di perutnya sudah demo sedari tadi minta diisi.

"Apa jiwa Tiffany dan Jessica tertukar? Bukankah yang susah di bangunkan itu Sica? Dan biasanya juga Tiffany yang membangunkan Jessica. Kenapa sekarang malah sebaliknya?" tanya Hyoyeon heran.

Belum sempat ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Hyoyeon, tiba-tiba Tiffany muncul di hadapan mereka dengan muka kusut dan rambut yang acak-acakan, "SIAPA YANG MENGAMBIL NOTEBOOKKU?"

Mereka semua memandang Tiffany dengan heran, "Kau kenapa Fany-ah? Pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah." Tanya Taeyeon.

"Ada yang mengambil notebookku!"

Mereka mengernyitkan dahi, "Maksudmu... di dorm kita ini ada pencuri?" tanya Sunny ragu, "Ah, iya! Bukankah tadi Jessica yang membangunkanmu? Mungkin saja Jessica yang mengambilnya. Dan ngomong-ngomong mana Jes-"

"MWO? JESSICA?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dan respon dari teman-temannya, Tiffany langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke kamar Jessica. Ia membuka pintu itu secara kasar dan... apa yang dilihatnya? Jessica yang sedang menatap layar notebooknya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Oh God! Jangan bilang kalau Jessica sudah...

"J-Jessi..." panggil Tiffany gugup

"T-Tiff!" sahut Jessica tidak kalah gugup, dan di tambah dengan sedikit terkejut.

"K-kau sudah..."

Tiffany tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Ah, ini terlalu memalukan!

"S-sepertinya kau benar. Memang sebaiknya aku tidak pernah perlu tahu. W-well, ayo sarapan! M-mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita." Kata Jessica dengan wajah merah padam dan langsung keluar meninggalkan Tiffany yang bengong tanpa bisa merespon apa-apa.

Tangannya dengan lemas menggerakkan kursor dan membaca tulisan yang membuatnya menjadi tak karuan seperti ini.

**Fanfiction**

**Title : Milk Moustache  
Pairing : JeTi**

**Jessica playfully bites Tiffany's hand before kissing it lovingly.**

"**Hey, don't eat me.." Tiffany said.**

**Jessica giggled as she snuggled closer to Tiffany's body as they sat together on a chair at their front porch.**

**Tiffany wrapped their bodies with a piece of pink blanket to keep them warm.**

"**This is so comfortable." Tiffany said suddenly.**

"**The blanket?"**

"**No. You."**

**Jessica smiled at the reply before slowly blushing.**

**Tiffany picked up a glass of warm milk on the table before sipping it.**

"**Ahh..it's so good." She said in a dreamy tone.**

**Jessica pulled Tiffany's face with both her hands to her level.**

"**Yes Jessi honey?"**

"**I want some milk too."**

**Jessica quickly captures Tiffany's milky lips and lick whatever that's left there. Tiffany was caught by surprise but then she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.**

**They broke the milky kiss and Jessica smiled in content.**

"**It was delicious." She said.**

"**The..milk?"**

"**No. You."**

**Now it's Tiffany's turn to blush madly.**

**Jessica grinned and intertwined her fingers with Tiffany's.**

Seeee? Bagaimana ia akan berhadapan dengan Jessica setelah ia membaca tulisan memalukan ini? It must be awkward! Jessica pasti akan malu berhadapan dengannya, begitu juga dengan Tiffany. Ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Jessica. Jika melihat wajah Jessica, maka adegan dalam fanfic tersebut yang akan terbayang dalam pikirannya. Aish, that damn fanfiction!

.

.

.

.

"Unnie, kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau demam?" tanya Seohyun khawatir.

"A-ani." Jawab Jessica pelan sambil memakan ramyunnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Aish. Kenapa Tiffany tidak bilang dari awal? Kalau saja Jessica tau rahasia macam apa yang Tiffany sembunyikan, ia bersumpah ia tidak akan mencari tau! Tapi... sudahlah! Ia sudah terlanjur membacanya. Entah bagaimana ia akan menghadapi Tiffany. Ini terlalu memalukan!

"Lho? Kenapa wajah Fany unnie juga merah? Kau demam juga unnie?"

Mendengar nama Tiffany, wajah Jessica kembali memerah dengan spontan. Apalagi Tiffany duduk di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba tanpa mereka sadari Yuri menatap mereka berdua sambil menyeringai, "Ah, arasseo! Tidak usah malu-malu begitu, Fany, Sica! Itu kan cuma fanfic. Atau kalau hubungan kalian sama seperti di fanfic itu sih."

"A-apa maksudmu, Yul?" tanya Jessica gugup.

Yuri menyeringai makin lebar, "Ahaha, kalian lucu sekali! Jadi gugup begitu cuma gara-gara fanfic. Hati-hati, mungkin gara-gara itu kalian bisa benar-benar saling menyukai, seperti aku dan Yoona. Ne, Yoong?"

"Ne." Jawab Yoona sambil tersenyum lebar.

"ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI!" teriak Jessica dan Tiffany bersamaan.

**THE END(?) -OR TBC- **

**Kalo di lanjut pasti jadi Yuri/Shoujo-ai ntar -_-**

**Review, pweaseeee? :D**


End file.
